


That’s My Senpai!

by Honey_Vanilla



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Insane Hinata Shouyou, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Rivals (Yandere Simulator), Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Torture, Yandere Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Vanilla/pseuds/Honey_Vanilla
Summary: He’s perfectHe’s just so Perfect.I love him so much!But some people want to keep us apartAnd that’s not ok..I need to stop them, starting with him...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while ago and I’ve been wanting to do it for a while
> 
> Here are the switched roles
> 
> Senpai: Kageyama  
Yan-Chan: Hinata  
Osana: iawazumi  
Amai: Sugawara  
Kizana: Oikawa  
Oka: Kenma  
Asu: Daichi  
Muja:  
Mida: Kuroo  
Osoro: Miya Asumu  
Hanako: Yamaguchi  
Megami: Kiyoko  
I’m still trying to figure out someone for Mujia

He’s perfect

He’s just so _Perfect_.

I love him so much!

**But some people want to keep us apart**

And that’s not ok..

i need to get rid of them... starting with **Him**

IwaizumiHajime, he is childhood friends with my precious Tobio.

i’ve seen them walk to school together, I’ve seen the way He looks at Senpai. Like he’s a peice of meat

** i hate it, ** **I want him **

**GONE**


	2. Day 1~Iwaizumi Najimi: The Easy One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy y'all I'm sorry about any formatting or spelling errors I finished this off on my phone so please ignore those or point them out to Me! Have fun reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters i did not mention:  
Bullies: Makki, Mattsun, and mad dog-Chan (i love their nick names)  
Info-Chan: Tsukishima  
Student council: Tendou, Semi, Goshiki, and Shirabu  
And I’m making a slight rival change Megami is now Ujishima and Hanako is now shizmu  
Muja: Yachi

“Shut it BAKA!”

Iwaizumi Hajime slaps the back of Senpai’s head as he laughed at the joke he made. How dare he touch my senpai that casually, no how dare he HIT my senpai. I bite hard on my thumb nail as i watch them from between two houses. I need to get him away from senpai, why is he standing so close to senpai, he needs to stop before he gets himself hurt. I take out my pone and take a picture of the scene, although the photo is tainted with that pest as long as i see senpai’s beautiful smile it doesn’t matter, besides I can just edit him out later. 

I shove my phone back into my pocket and push up the kick stand on my bike. As i ride to school i start to think, i need to get rid of him. But how? I could just kill him kives are easy to get, we have a cooking club after all, but that might be a little to suscpious unless i can stage it perfectly the police will be looking for a killer. I can ask Info-Chan for help to get him expelled but he could still talk to senpai outside of school, oh well i guess ill have to figure it out later, I’m here. By the time my bike is locked and i have collected my stuff and my thoughts senpai and Iwaizumi where walking into the school gate, i stand at the rack and watch them pass once they enter the school building I follow them inside. Stopping at my locker i switch out my shoes and put them away, senpai and Iwaizumi are already out in the courtyard I should be good to go out there, blend int the crowd and talk to a few people while i wait for the bell, its only 8:10 i still have some time. I decide to put on the mask i wear and go outside to keep an eye on senpai and mingle, i cant lose my reputation its very important to be well liked.

after a while i hear the first bell ring and i walk to my classroom all the while glaring at the short menace that is hooked on senpais every word, tsk i hate him. 

Hmm, you know who I just saw? The obnoxiously colorful Takahiro Hanamaki, aka Makki. He, his boyfriend, Issei Matsukawa and their friend a second year named Kyōtani Kentarō. Are the biggest bullies in our school. Come to think of it, makki owes me a big favour for not yelling the teachers of his smoking habit. You know I think I just got a good idea...


	3. Iwaizumi~Najami Day 2: Stupid Tsundere!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Hinata do to our poor poor Iwa-Chan?

Class is amazing. I sit next to senpai every day and i can practically smell him! Not only do i get to sit near him but every now and then i can ask for a pencil or an eraser. The teacher would sometimes have us work together! 

Senpai isn’t the best student though... i mean I’m really not either but i try my hardest. When me and senpai get married in the future he wont even have to work, I’ll provide for him! My coach thinks I’m going to be a pro volleyball player so senpai can do what ever he wants. Now that i think about it senpai doesn’t do a lot in school he seems to just like keeping to himself and reading, but that’s just part of his charm. Oh, class is over, I should probably go find Makki. Maybe i should get something to sweeten the deal. Sending a text to info-Chan and cashing in a few shots for a pack of cigarettes. Skipping down the hall and to the stairs I keep going until I reach the area under Info-Chans and grabbed the pack and make my way to the back of the school, where Makki and Mattsun went.

“Oh boys!” I call out to the two of them before skipping over.

”hey Chibi-Chan, you finally cashing in that favor?” Makki asks as he slings an arm around his boyfriend and puts out his almost finished cigarette.

“Yep! And i have a little present!” I dangle the pack in front of the two.

”what do you want that that would require this, tangerine?”

”just a small favor”

~~~~~~~~~

The next day Iwaizumi walked into his classroom to see a group of people surrounding his desk. When he finally gets through the small crowd he doesn’t like what he sees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes Hinata is still into Volleyball the team is gonna be a secret for now.  
Also yes Tsuki as info-Chan is still asking for lewd shots, but instead of panty shots he wants muscle shots and locker room shots. (Muscle shots are pics of a guy without his shirt or in tight things that show off his muscles, there’s a ranking on who has the best pics and what gets Hina the most)  
Also yes, tobio is the same age as hina, but hina calls him senpai because he seems him as this taller more mature guy and calls him senpai based on his personality


	4. Iwaizumi~Najami Day 4:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a couple days, how does Iwa-Chan react to a few days of bullying?

Finally, FINALLY! Its broken him. The rumors, the words have finally broken him. He’s avoiding senpai, sitting alone, and being depressed. While all the bullying was done by the other students i manage to worm my way into his good graces, no matter how much it disgusted me. I even asked him to meet me on the roof during lunch., but before i meet him i need to swing by the drama club. I try to be good friends with all of the club leaders just in case i need something, and Oikawa is a good “friend” of mine. I pop my head into the drama room and see a few members sewing costumes for the upcoming performance. Oikawa was near the back working on what seemed to be a prince jacket. “Oikawa-Senpai! How’s the play coming along?” “Chibi-Chan, my adorable Kohai! The play is... coming along.” He said hesitantly “but you don’t need to worry about that! Why are you here?” “I was just wondering if i could borrow something from your costume closet?” “Sure but if you lose or destroy it, you replace it and i will, NEVER let you back in the closet again.” I nod agreeing to his condition before walking into the surprisingly large closet. I look around for a bit before finding a pair of gloves in the very back of the closet. I stuff the gloves into my pocket and look for a decoy and i find a cute metal cartoon orange pin And put it on. Getting out of of the closet and walking out of the room, waving to the members as i leave. Now i believe i have someone i need to meet for lunch


End file.
